Enter The Clan
by ValiasGryphon
Summary: Xander is tired of his current situations as a human. So when he tries to take his life, he meets face to face with a Clan general that changes his life forever. Originally titled The New Member. *getting revived*
1. Prologue Cold Sea

**Ecco the dolphin and related fictional dolphin races (c) Sega**

**This story was originally called "The New Member ", revived 2010**

**01 - Prologue - Cold Sea**

* * *

I watched from my window in a silent sort of way. The ocean in the bay was but a small circle with a opening from my home on the hilltop. I knew beyond that bay was a dreaded island, home to what the sailors and fishermen call "Devil Fish". Dangerous mammals actually, that hated humans with all their cold hearts, kept them away from rich hunting grounds my uncle kept blabbering about.

I glanced down at a article I had ripped from the local newspaper. It was about comparing shark attacks with a pod of these "Devil Fish". Only one photo showed a glimpse of a black fin, like that of the wandering Orcas. But these were smarter than the whales and sharks, much smarter. I had heard they have their own underwater city.

"Xander, can I speak with you?", my mother called from behind my door. I sighed, knewing what was up. "What is it, Mom?" A short pause then a stern tone of voice, "I got a call from the school. The principal said you got into another fight today. Honey, this is the thrid time this month. What's the matter over there?" I threw a pillow and breathed hard, squeezing my hands till they were red. "It was just one kick! I didn't start it! Why is it always me who's blamed for everything!" My mother immediately forced the door open with a face that could make any teen cringe. "Young man, I have had enough of this! If you're having problems at school, you let your father or I or the principal know. Now what was it this time? Is it the same guy with those what-its on his head?" "Dreadlocks Mom, and no, not him this time... I, I kicked a girl. But she started it! She wouldn't stop taunting me." Mom threw her arms around me and I stood still, not really wanting her support. "What was it she was taunting you about?" I stayed silent for what seemed forever, then let out a long hard breathe and revealed it to her. " I have a thing...for those Devil Fish. No one's ever been able to catch one alive and I think they're cool at how elusive they are."

My mother's grasped suddenly disappear from my shoulders as she moved away from me. "There's no such thing. All the attacks are from sharks. All that talk about Devil Fish is a fishermen tail from the pubs. Why not do something better like playing with your friends at the piers or fish off the boat docks. Be a normal kid for once instead of locking yourself in your room every night. By the way, where's your report card? I haven't seen it yet. Your sister did great, how about you?" I looked away, knowing no matter what it was going to be the same speech all over again. "I failed all but literature and biology. I hate my classes. I hate my school. I hate my life."

Mother was silent again, but instead of the same speech of "try harder next time" she came up with a different one. "Honey, do you want me and your father to transfer you to another school if you're having problems? It's not a big deal.." "Yes it is!", I burst, finally. "No matter where I go, no one will understand me, accept me. I'm different! I just want to be alone!" Mom sighed, getting up and walked towards the door. "Fine, but dinner will be ready soon and I'm not sending it up here again." With that, she closed the door, but in my angered state I threw my pillow, slamming the door shut.

I dashed to my bed and landed with a thud. "Damn it all, damn it!" No matter what, I wouldn't belong. I turned over on my back and stared at the ceiling, then got a idea. The only way I'll ever belong, is if I don't exist. Yeah, that's it. I'll commit suicide, I hear drownings from fishing net is starting to become popular...

"Oh Xander! Your uncle Ruban wants to take you fishing next week! No butts now!"

Great, first fishing with my booze drinking uncle, then no more Xander.


	2. Deadly Bargain

**02 - Deadly Bargain**

**Xander meets a general and makes a dark bargain not to kill himself or be killed by the blood-thirsty general.**

* * *

It was early morning a week later. I wanted to stay in my snugged bed under the warm sheets. I didn't stir as I heard foot steps coming from the stairs and stopping in front of my room. Instantly I could smell the strong odor of whiskey and knew right away it was my drunken uncle Ruban. The door swung open with a bang, but I remained still, my face under a pillow. "Come on boy, the fish don't wait for nobody. Get yer' bum out of that bed.", he mumbled. I let out a small moan and tossed over, my back facing him. "Rise and shine boy! You young whimper snapper. I'd..." Suddenly my sheets and blanket ripped from me as if a ghost was lying on me and became spooked. "I'd tell you what boy, you ain't nothin' but a lazy minnow! Come on, I've got a bucket full of chump and I ain't be one to let it go to waste! Hurry up, they say a whole school of herrings coming this way."

I dragged myself out of bed, gave him a quick glance of annoyance, then wobbled to my closet taking out a wet suit for the trip. It wasn't much, just a gray skin tight wet suit that if I stayed in the water too long, would weight more than it should. Then again, I didn't want it anymore as I was about outgrown it. My uncle peaked over at the thing, only giving me a grin and another whiff of whiskey breathe. "Alright Ruban. Let's go find your lucky fish." He chuckled and patted my shoulder, "Right you is boy! That gold fish always gave me luck and always let it go. The first time I caught it, I manage to avoid a storm, the second I got home before I ran out of gas, and the third was when I won the barrel of the finest beer in town! I don't know if I ever had a time out fishing when I didn't see or catch that lucky fish, why it'd be disastrous! He better show up today. I sure hope he didn't become a Devil Fish's meal."

My interest sprang up, thinking away from the fate I've chosen. "Oh Ruban, tell me... what are Devil Fish really? Do you know what they are really called? Where do they hide?" "Now don't you be pushing up sea muck. There's nothing good about them creatures except no fish or no chance of coming home to your bed. Now, let's get a move on and we better be fishing in one hour or else I'll go alone and come back with the trophy." I signed, not wanting to lose the chance of ending it all out there instead of here. "Alright Uncle Ruban, I'm coming." Before we left, I looked back one last time. It was going to be the last time I'll ever be on soft ground.

The ocean wasn't exactly smooth once we were off. The water rocked the old fishing boat side to side, while uncle was at the wheel. He may of been a drunken goat but somehow he could steer a boat. I spend most of the day watching the endless blue carpet toss and turn, dancing against the sky line. A few gulls flew overhead and never flew off. They knew this boat and waited for the chance of a free meal. My uncle started making a racket of singing some songs he must of picked up at the pub, but it entertained the birds.

A few hours later, we had set off the trail net while I did the nasty work of shoving spoonfuls of blood and meat chunks out overboard. It wasn't the smell that got to me, it was the thought that sharks were interested in blood. "Hey Uncle! Is it herring we're after and not sharks?", I question loudly over the sputtering engine. "The sharks bring in the herring! I see them follow a great white and eat his scraps. Pay no mind to the sharks, go after the herring!"

A huge sigh escaped my lungs, but my eyes widen when I saw a island in the distance. We were aiming for it and as we got closer, I saw three strange bubbles stuck to the sides of the mountain on the island. "Behold!", my uncle yelled. "That be the island where those Devil Fish call home! They be hiding our prize, and my lucky golden fish!"

Now my chance, when we stop to get the fish and a shark swims by, I'll jump off pretending he caught a hold of my suit and drag me under. A accident, it was a good way to cover up the truth. I looked over into the now crystal clear water, gazing at the reefs that start to appear. But then my mind wandered off, where were these Devil Fish? The water's so clear, it shouldn't be hard to spot them. But only silence of the sea and the cries of the gulls only seem to of any movement.

I paced back and forth, watching the edges of the shoreline slowing move to the left as we circled one bay, in hopes of a catch. I yawned from boredom and found myself drifting into a small slumber.

-------------------

The clash of water against metal awoke my dreamless rest and I stood up wide awake. Did we hit a rock, I thought, but again a huge bang against the hull of the ship broke the silence. I scrambled to my feet and looked around. "Hey Uncle, what's gonna on?" My Uncle was at the front of the boat, a long spear in one hand, aiming at the water. "Get a spear! Them Devil Fish is attacking the boat! They stole our catch!"

I quickly ran to the side of the boat, hoping on catching a glimpse. Three black figures far out in the water began charging at once and hit the ship with a thud. In a split second I saw them, two small sized spiked creatures and one big spiked creature with tusks on his beak. Their eyes were blood red and the looks of them seem to be like death itself. As the two smaller ones dove and went back to charge again, the bigger one spotted me and stared. My uncle caught a glance and threw the spear at the mighty beast, the spearhead embedded in his upper part of his tail where the spikes end. He let out a scream, a scream sounding almost human. I watched in horror as blood spewed from the wound, one of his buddies trying to pull it out while the other rammed the side my uncle was on, getting a fresh spear out.

I wanted to leap in the water and save the wounded one, but I didn't know if he'd kill me too. In the water, his eyes meet mine again and then I made up my mind. In a single bound, I leaped into the cold water and swam over to him. At first a loud growl escaped from him, and I stopped to try to get him to understand. " Hey, I want to get that spear out of you! You can trust me at least, then if you want, kill me off later. I rather have you live than me. I hate my life and tended to end it today." I swam closer to him, he didn't budge nor growled as if understanding what I said. In one quick pull, I released the spear out and dropped it to the sea floor.

Instantly, he swung around, his face inches from mine, I froze, really for it to end in a bloody mess.

"You say you wish to terminate your life because you hate being human?" A strange voice said. I snapped and realized he spoke to me, in my language! "You speak the way I speak?", I asked. He released a short laugh, "Ha! When do Clan generals aren't taught the language of the land dwellers? So, you hate your life and wish to be dead? Well kid, life is tough, whether you're a human or a mighty Clan general like me. If death is what you want, I want to know your name first, so I may boast about it in the grand city." I struggled a gulp then slowly spoke, "It's Xander Sir." His eyes widen suddenly and grinned his sharp toothy smile. "No human has called me Sir before, especially coming from a kid like you. What the hell are you doing out here? Killing yourself? Bah, I have a better idea. Join me and the Clan, we have ways to help you fit in, is that what you want? We'll make a bargain, I'll spare your life and you become one of us. You'll never have to deal with being unaccepted or different. The Clan's scientists are now working in Genetics, and if you join us, we'll ensure that you'll be better off here. But I must warn you, once this bargain is made it can't be undone. Understand? Do with have a deal?" I glanced back at the boat, Uncle still fighting off the other smaller Clans. "What about my uncle, I want him to think it was a terrible accident. He'll go crazy trying to get me back if I'm seen with you." The general smiled, "We're on it, so we have a deal right?" I nodded slowly, not sure if this would be better.

Instantly the general dove under me, echoing to his comrades. One joined with him and together brought down a small gull sitting in the water. I heard him call to me under the water. "Scream kid, and hold your breath as I drag you under." Instantly I did, faking I fell over. "Help! They got me, Uncle help!" I saw him turn to me, but I was dragged under, catching a small breathe to hold. The general dragged me a long distance from the boat and brought me to the surface to gulp in more air. "Xander, you take orders very well. Half my soldiers aren't as quick to respond like you. Now hold on my dorsal fin and hold your breathe, it's gonna be a long ride. Don't let go!" I quickly grabbed his dorsal fin among the sharp spikes trying not to cut myself and held my breathe. He sprayed a small cloud of air from a blowhole I didn't noticed and dove under, the two smaller Clan following close behind.

The salt water burned my eyes, but I kept them open to watch where we were going. Most of what we passed was small caves into smaller bays. Before long we stopped in front of a black tunnel and he raised to a air pocket for air. My lungs burned when I regain breathe. "You humans have such short time of holding your breathe than us. We've trained ourselves to breathe every half hour, and use a useful tool, oxy-tanks, they never run out. Pure oxygen from the algae that grows from the floating clumps. Now are you ready? This tunnel is long and dark, it'll lead us straight into the city and into the scientist barracks. There, you'll become one of us..." He took in a long breathe and so did I. My heart paced madly not use to doing this as we entered the long dark tunnel. I listened to his calls, directing him through the tunnel. My eyes were shut and I held close to him, avoiding the spikes on his back. I wanted to talk to him but I didn't know how it was able to speak underwater and in his language. Somehow, he must of known and spoke to me in a mix of calls and human-like tones. "Soon Xander, soon you'll speak easier in this world." For the first time since he took me, I felt safe with him, his size and strength protecting me. I didn't know how long the tunnel would be, as I started to black out from the lack of air. I almost fainted till I heard him say, "We're here."


	3. Evil's Metamorphosis

**03 - Evil's Metamorphosis**

**The time has come for Xander. There's no backing off now as he prepares himself to become a new member of the Clan...**

* * *

I felt the rush of air on my face and awoke, instantly breathed from a long period of keeping it inside. I choked and gasped, trying to return to normal breathing. Once my senses returned I gazed about the chamber I was in. It was a strange open chamber, with a large window looking outside to the coral reefs. Three pinkish lily pad structures in one row faced the window. Apparently I saw on top of one, the curved portion in the water, making the pad look like a C on its back. It was soft, like a pillow, but when I pressed down, it felt like gel on the inside. I looked to my other side, facing away from the window. The room looked like one big lagoon, the pads may of been used to lounge on like chairs. A faint smell filled my lungs after they were no longer sore, a smell almost like swampy gas. Prehaps it was the plants that grew in here? I waited, shivering from the cold air and water, the salt itching my skin underneath my cold stiff wetsuit.

A sound came from under the water and I watched three Clan members appeared, one of them was the general that took me here. I tried to focused beyond my chattering teeth and numb body as he and two different members surfaced their heads.

"Xander, I am Hertoff, one of the chief scientists of the Clan city. General Kaolinite has told most of us about your request and the majority of the vote has ruled you stay and become one of us. Why, because you are the first to try this "experiment" out. I know there might be some risks, but that's something we all must take. My assistant has brought our version of a syringe using whatever resources that mimic your human versions. But unlike yours, our needle isn't the one squirting the serum, a small jellyfish-like barbed cell will. Yes, it'll hurt just as bad, but it's a better way then getting a needle stuck in you if broken off. Process when you are most comfortable, as you are not to leave off the pedestal you are on until the changes are complete.", He explained. His assistant held in his mouth gently and carefully, what looked like a sea squirt with a urchin's spine stuck in it. I took it from him and looked it over, the end of who I really am would be over once the tip touched my skin. Curiously before I would do it, I asked Hertoff a question. "Where exactly am I. As in, what's this place?" He blinked, "Why the second room of the Medical Ward. No one else beside us three are to enter. You are to stay here till you've become recognized with your new self."

I gulped, staring at the needle, it seemed like forever before I finally pressed the needle on my arm. I had to roll up my wetsuits' sleeve before sticking myself as it would seem kind dumb not to. At first, nothing happen, no sting nor feeling different. I tried a second time, maybe the barb wasn't triggered the first time. Suddenly a tiny stab bit a tiny spot where the needle pressed against the skin. I yelped and recoiled, but the serum the barb injected was already in me. No going back now.

I looked down towards the water, holding the area of pain, but they were gone, most likely to make sure they didn't get hurt. My mind raced with a thousand questions, half yelling at me for not fully thinking it over, the other half mostly saying "You're in for it now." It must have been ten minutes and nothing, not even the difference of texture of skin changed. Maybe the serum didn't work? Maybe they lied and wanted me dead anyways?

Before I could clear my mind, a sharp pain rippled down my back. I moaned, reaching behind to get a good feel of what the problem was, cramp from being in water so long? As my fingers moved a crossed, I felt a bump in the center, getting more painful by the minute. Had I hit my back? I continue to keep hold of the spot till the bump grew to the point where it was in pain from the wetsuit keeping it from growing any more. My heart must of skipped a beat, I was growing a dorsal fin! Mixed feelings of fear and excitement filled me up, but the pain brought me back. I removed my hand away just as I heard the suit finally ripping and the dorsal fin revealed. I tried to look at it, but the faded glance I got was it was still my flesh tone color. No Clan markings of any ranks. My mind was so set on the dorsal fin, I didn't realize I was getting heavier. A pain in my gut signaled my innards were changing, reshaping to that of a Clan's. The pain was so intense, I almost lost lunch. Then my hands started to get swollen like, mostly my fingers. I tried flexing them but each time, it was harder and harder till the skin started sealing up on each other and became a flipper, yet attached to a human arm that was slowly shrinking. The pain now was all over me, no matter what I thought of, pain covered it up. I tried to keep myself upright, but the weight I had gain forced me down with a slap belly first. My legs were helpless as they melted together to form a powerful tail. Holes ripped everywhere on my wetsuit, as it was not made to take such stretching. RIP! RIP! RIP! I felt hard spikes shoot like rockets from my back, circling my dorsal fin. I cried out from this. I tried to remain calm and focused on one object outside the window. But then my face started to bulge outward, forming a beak while my nose sealed up. I gagged for breath but my efforts to breath at least through my mouth started to slip away. I also felt my forehead inflating, forming a familiar melon of any dolphin, Clan or not. A small slit formed on the top middle of it and became a blowhole and I finally let out a breath.

More pain and finally I went into unconsciousness. It was probably the best thing to keep me from enduring the continuation of the process. I believe I've had my fill of this transformation. As my unconsciousness turned to slumber, it became the last time I would fall asleep a human and the first to wake up... as a Clan dolphin.


	4. One of Us

**04 - One of Us**

And thus... Xander has entered his dream of acceptance... or future nightmare?

* * *

I woke up with a sick feeling in my stomach. Pain was now a numb feel on my skin. I didn't want to open my eyes for I was trying to figure out what had happen. I felt water against my body half way while my back was exposed to the air, the air a moment ago I swear was cold and I was shivering from head to toe. I tried to lifted myself up to sit but my hands, at first I thought they were there, weren't responding except only flapping about in the water. Finally I relaxed and opened my eyes. My vision had changed slightly. I could still see in color but now there was a more of a reddish tint now. Another problem was I couldn't see straight well as it was black in the center of my vision so it forced me to look from one eye at a time starring straight. Then I realized I was holding my breathe. I let out some air when I heard a blowing sound, then as I took in air, the sound of sucking rang my ears. Once I had taken a breath, for whatever reason I held it like the last, and yet my lungs did not burned as they usually do after a few seconds. That's when I remembered, I had changed into a Clan dolphin. Those blow sounds came from me! I was able to hold my breath longer. I slightly open my mouth to feel my teeth with my tongue. They were cone shape but razor sharp. My hands were now flippers but as I placed one to my side, I flinched when I found out that a roll of smaller spikes had grown on the front edge.

After exploring my new flippers and beak, I tried my tail. It was powerful, yet short but stong enough for swimming long distances. Then, the most interesting part, I tried to speak. I felt my mouth open but all that came out was "Ackk. Kaaack." I tried and tired again, but each time was the same noises as if I was choking myself. I sighed heavily, how was I going to be able to speak to anybody now?

I laid there, very still, trying to figure out how to speak. As I thought it over, I didn't realize also that my weight was still pressing down on my lungs, as I was only half way in the water and I wasn't sitting up anymore. With one breathe, I felt my weight push down on my lungs as I breathed in. So in a desperate try, I wiggled off the pad. Problem was, I didn't know how to use my tail for swimming or stay afloat.

Towards the bottom I sunk like a rock. The sandy bottom rubbed my belly like sand paper. In a desperate try, I did whatever I could to try to swim with my tail. I wiggled and squirmed but never manage to reach the surface. I could feel my lungs starting to swell, wanting fresh air but there was no way I would be able to get up there in time.

Suddenly, I felt something push me upward and to help I pushed my tail up and down, aiming my nose to the surface. Finally as if it'd never happen, my head broke the water's surface and I burst out a spray then gulping a huge amount of air, sinking down again but this time, I managed to kept suspended in the water to see who helped me. It was the general who took me here, General Kaolinite.

"You okay kid? Gave me a scare for a moment when I saw you struggling to swim." I nodded, still unable to speak. "What's the matter? You can't speak? I see, never had to use echolation before, it's easy, try speaking another way. Think about it hard and try to say it." I nodded again and thought of trying to say thank you. I thought as hard as I could, a bubble blew from my blowhole in annoyance. "Tha...Thaaannk. Ack, Thannk, yee, yeeoo. You! Thank you! I did it!" My heart leaped for accomplishing this. "See, I knew you can do it. Now, I'm going out again to report your status. Stay here and practice swimming. I'll be back soon.", he proudly said. Then he swam off out of the room.

So I practiced and practiced. It was flimsy but after a while, I manged to swim more better and was able to lift myself to breathe. I started to wonder why Kaolinite didn't breathed as often as I did. Maybe it was because I wasn't use to it yet. I saw a fish swim by, it was a bright red and seem to glow in the water. "If I'm to survive as a dolphin, I must learn to eat like one." I swam over and tried to catch it with my mouth but each time it dodged around in circles around my beak, as if laughing. I swam after it, getting argry by the second. For a about ten minutes I had chased the fish all around the room, now it was cornered and tired, but so was I. My lungs started to burn but I would not surface till I had that fish. I stared darkly at it as it paced back and forth on the ground against a wall, looking for a way out. I slowly crept behind it so was to not startle it.

But before I could snatch it, another beak snatched my prize. I watched it wiggled then still as it was crushed by another Clan dolphin. I watched he or she or whoever it was devour what I tried to get so long. I darted up for air, then sunk down again, yelling at this stealer. "Hey, that was my catch! What's the nerve trying to take what I had tried to learn to do!" The dolphin, my size I believe, swam right into my face and released a deep growl. "You better learn to dart fast, or you're better off starving like a Outcast! The Clan has no room for whiners and beggars. Either hunt your own damn fish or watch a professional catch their prey!", the dolphin barked back. I was shocked, it was a girl yelling at me, but she sounded so guyish I couldn't tell at first. "Well can I at least try to catch my next meal! Besides, why are you in here? You're not authorized here...are you?" She blinked and laughed," I have full run of the Scientist districts. I'm allowed anywhere here. Which brings me to this, why would a dolphin like you be doing here? You don't look sick and you certainly look old enough to already furnish a level two brand. Are you some troublemaker?" I tried to smile, but her sharper spikes kept me from telling her. " I, umm... just came here. I sorta, lost memory from before coming here. I'm trying to rework basic things, ya know."

Boy was I lucky, as she looked at me with one cocked eye then turned tail out the door without another word. I wish I knew her name, but the chances of us meeting again were slim, as the Clan were in huge numbers thousands maybe. I sighed and looked for another fish, but my efforts on the first had tired me completely. Instead I floated back to the surface and took in a long breathe, not really interested in swimming anymore and slumped back in the pick spongy sling.

"Up and at'em young Xander. How'd you like it? More freedom yes?", Hertoff whistled. I rolled my eyes and grunted. Hertoff blinked and raised his head out of the water. "Xander? What's wrong, something eating you?" "Yeah, I can't catch fish, got my face yelled at from a female officer, and worst, I'm plucked tired!" He gave me a angered look from my yelling but changed when I mentioned about the female officer. "You say someone came in here that was my assistant nor General Kaolinite?", he questioned. "Yea, she stole and devoured a fish I had tired to catch for ten minutes and when I finally had it cornered, she came out of no where and snatched it!" Hertoff was silent, then hummed. "Hmm, I think I know who, yet it's nothing to worry about. You just get some rest, I'll have someone bring you food. I'll discarded that thing you wore if you don't mind?" I looked under me, the shredded remains of my wetsuit, the last thing that said I was human. Once that was gone and I longer saw it, my ties with human life was over. Now, I didn't care about it anymore, why bother keeping it when it's useless. "Yeah sure. It's useless now anyways." I tossed him the suit with my nose, since I couldn't use hands. Yet using my snout seemed better.

"Thank you Xander. Rest while I'll get someone to get you food, then after your strength returns, we'll start training you." I blinked, surprised and turned towards him. "Train me? For what?" But before I finished, he was already gone, back into the rest of the Clan city.


	5. Know Your Place

**05 - Know Your Place**

**Xander undergoes training but has yet to become a full member of the Clan; he has to be approved by the Exalted Ones!**

* * *

For five weeks I went under private training. My trainer was General Forloin, a retired General but still of rank. On, and on, he'd always shout at me before and after training sessions to know my place. Of course I know my place, it's here within the safe walls of the Clan city. I didn't much in the way of other Clan dolphins. It was because I wasn't ready to be accepted yet. The most I saw were mostly lv. threes and a few two, they were mostly scientists. Engineers, depending on how well a job they did, differed on symbol rank between two and three. I never saw any one or over three symbols.

"Level one isn't used anymore," my trainer said to me when I had asked. "Now a days, bare skin is level one. Plus, it wasn't much of a symbol, just a curved slash symbol." "What about above level three? Like, say, is there a level four?" He turned around and snapped his beak in my face, "Foolish boy! Why remark such a question! Oh, right, you do not fully understand the system complete. Very well, at one time level four was for the highly important Clan members, er I guess you can say the Clan aristocrats. The Exalted One, we use to have one at a time instead of three now, had a level five, and only he or she wore such a symbol on their hide! Now, five is removed, an order by our highest Exalted One of three, where only lv. four remains. Trust me kid, you'll never get a level four unless you are a descendant of an Exalted One or given powers by fate at birth. Since you were a stinking human, a land dweller, the chance of you becoming a Exalted One will burn holes in your flesh. Just be happy with what you get, and career you choose here." He was right, but besides, I would never allow the chance of becoming such a great leader, as taking such a responiblity wasn't my thing. I was the follower in the group.

Within another few weeks, Forloin kept spattering names at me, mostly lowly human in disguise. This of course anger me and each time my anger grew with every new insult. But this anger helped me become a fierce fighter. I learned a deadly dash attack, then a roll that allowed my blades to cut into flesh. I improved not only in strength, but in social status. Two wandering officers who got their rank of level two not too long ago, snuck in the lagoon I was living in, and we instantly became sparring friends. They were fascinated that I was once human and were very interested in the knowledge I had about life on land far from the sea's line.

"So tell me again about chicken. How's the taste?", Gardeur asked, swimming at my right as we circled the lagoon, a activity we found relaxing. "It's a white meat when cooked by fire. Very tasty with salt, but not what's in this water. When it's alive, it's a flightless bird that's so stupid, a flock could follow one to it's death." Darth laughed, nudging my left side, "If we see one near the beach, we should try to catch one and eat it.! "Oh yes, then get shot by it's owner. I don't think chickens are kepted near the sea, unless it's a new sea town. So don't get any ideas about switching to a chicken diet.", I assured them. Both laughed, then paused in their swim. "Say Xander, ever wonder why General Kaolinite didn't kill you instead of taking you hear even though you were a easy target either way?", questioned Garderur. I looked him in the eye, almost angry of mentioning that to me. "Why did you ask that question? I have my own opinions, so shut up!" Darth snickered, "He doesn't know the real reason? Well Xander, if it starts nagging your head, go up and ask him yourself. I'm sure he'll tell you, that is, if he has enough guts to tell even you. He won't talk about why he let you live, just like he won't talk about..." "That's ENOUGH!", General Forloin suddenly barked from behind us. "You two runts are suppose to be on patrol at the North gate, not here hanging with a changeling! Return to your posts now, unless you wish to deal with the mighty Exalted Ones themselves!"

The two young officers went wide-eyed and darted towards the entrance of my lagoon while Darth managed to whistle "See you later Xander the land singer!" Forloin cocked an eye and looked at me, "Land singer?" I chuckled but stopped at his mad look. "Darth and Gardeur are very interested in my past life as human and wish to learn a lot. They call me Land singer because I was once on land and now I can sing." Forloin snorted, "Hmph, don't expect the older or higher ranks to call you that!" I shrugged my fins, now a days I seemed to answer to any name given to me, though some I wish were a bit nicer than others. "So Sir, new lessons again?" Forloin snickered, "Not today, today the Exalted Ones are doing a bimonthly checkup on the city to make sure everything is in perfect order and Multaclone himself wishes to meet you. A word of advice, don't say anything unless asked a question from him, and be brief! Our lords do not like to be kept waiting! I bet two purple moondisc fish that you'll tremble just at the size of them. Mutaclone himself is almost as big as a male Orca! Perhaps bigger, hee hee, he'd turn you into a snack easy."

I took a big gulp, I knew what he was speaking was true, he always spoke the truth. "Wh...when is he, I mean when are they arriving?" "Any minute now, they'll come here, but first they're inspecting the generators for Hanging Waters which is the only way for them to come down here from their water bubble look-out lairs. It would be real bad if one of them or a messenger suddenly fell as the water disappeared." I nodded quickly, though Hanging Waters was all foreign to me, I have never witness those huge water bubbles on the mountain connected to anything.

Suddenly another general, one I haven't met swam out from the gate of my lagoon. "General Forloin! They're coming, get the kid ready! Mutaclone looks real pissed off!" "Damnit, alright kid, remember what I said and never look up at them in the eye unless they allow it! Now float straight, soldier-like!" Just as Forloin turned around to float next to me, the Exalted Ones appeared, adorn with bits and pieces of golden treasures plated on their spikes. Their colors were far different than the two types here, but only Mutaclone, as Forloin used an glance to point out, had a long sharp horn spiraling from the tip of his upper jaw. Under his pecs, were metal gun-like barrels, which I later learned was a new technology for the Clan but only he can use it as its ammo is his own bone. However instead of allowing himself to become crippled, Mutaclone had the ability to regenerate any body parts, inside and out.

Mutaclone cut in front, his huge body and horn caused me to look down towards the sand, away from those darker red eyes of death. "O great Exalted One, Mutaclone, how good of you to come and see the progress of this young one.", Forloin said in a awed voice but was quickly silenced when Mutaclone snapped his beak once. "Silence with that sappy unnecessary announcement. I want a report and I want it now!" "Yes of course sir. The boy's name is Xander. He's made a impressive change and has adapted to the basics of Clan training. All we need is your approval and we can assess what career he'll best suit." I could sence the Exalted One's painful stare on me and I couldn't help but shiver with fear. "Xander, look at your Master." I did what I was told, slowly looking up at those eyes are darkness and death. "Yes...sss...sir?", I said in a meek voice, afraid he was going to chew me into shark bait. "Don't quiver, it displeases me and my colleagues if there's a weak spot in the Clan. Now...Xander. I want you to explain to me what you are loyal to." I gulped, but said straight and clear. "I'm loyal to the Clan and it's leaders, the O mighty Exalted Ones of above, the Generals below. To the deepest waters to the shallow shores I will fight for the Clan and after death my loyalty will not be broken. I am forever in your debt for allowing me to be apart of the Clan, rulers of all the seas."

I didn't know how or why I said what I said but I saw the widest grin I'll probably ever see on Mutaclone or the other two Exalted Ones faces after my 'speech'. "Well it looks like somebody here has brains to think their place. However it's a far cry from saying you've obtain obedience. General Forloin, take your pupil to the branding station no. 2 and give this adolescent a level 2. Once that is completed, he is to be trained differently, instead of becoming a officer, I want you to switch out his jobs monthly, one month engineer, another gate keeper and so on. I want him to get a good taste for things to come, such as battles and the likes. Oh, and Forloin, this Xander is to visit one of our bases once a month, by the full moon for some 'special teachings'. Is that clear!" "Clear as crystal Sir!", Forloin rushed out. Mutaclone nodded, taking another glance at me, sending more chills down my already frozen spine. With a flick of his large tail, he swam back towards the gate, the other two whom haven't spoken a word, followed behind. The one on the left took one last glance at me, he looked more docile, but how would I know, he could e a cold killer like Mutaclone. Suddenly I heard a very soft song from him. "Good luck, you'll need it."

As soon as they disappeared, Forloin nudged me. "Alright kid. You've past your first of many tests. Think you're ready to be a member now! You better be, follow me to your awaited mark of rank." I followed quickly by his side, not once falling back, but managed to glance back at my lagoon. Oh will I ever see it again? My thoughts cleared out when the darkness of the entrance drew me inwards.


	6. Lair of Evil

**06 - Lair of Evil**

**Enter the Clan city and see what happens after Xander receives his mark or rank.**

* * *

Cold. Utterly cold, how could the Clan stand it? As we drew deeper inside, my entire body shivered with each flick of my tail. Down the dark tunnel we traveled, seeing one luminous shell attached to the sides of the wall every 15 yards (as I estimated) and each time we passed them, I'd swim close to try and warm myself, but to no avail. They were not like the lights back home when I was a weak human, that gave off warmth. "Don't worry kid, it'll get warm soon. Just hang on a little further...", Forloin suddenly mumbled. I was surprised he noticed that I was seeking heat from the lights. "Oh, and by the way... I forgot to mention there's no air pockets here. So you better learn to use our Oxytanks or drown."

I blinked, "Oxytanks? What are those exactly?" "The Clan made them during the construction of the city, the Clan of generations pass tried to make air pockets but the air became stale and so training on Oxytanks became enforced. Calves would tried to breathe the air expelling from the everlasting crystals plugged inside the tanks and sometimes suck in water while doing so. There's a way to catch the air without sucking in water." I nodded, already starting the tiny signs of the need to breathe soon. "How?" "Works differently from Clan to Clan. Some find it easier to flip upside-down and inhale. I find it stupid."

I moved my gaze at the floor, if I see a Oxytank, how will I be able to get fresh air? It will be a do or die situation. But my mind was quickly distracted by the sudden rush of warm water and light! Once my mind focused, I saw the mighty Clan city. It was huge and wide with Clan everywhere. Near the entrance was a Oxytank, as General Forloin swam over and refilled his lungs. I watched him perform this feat and tried to copy. I swam up, and dipped my head down, feeling the air bubbles against my skin. Here goes., I thought and opened my blowhole.

As soon as the air within my lungs exerted out, water started to sweep in, burning my lungs and I dove my head deeper in the air bubbles, trying to inhale air as possible. I sudden felt the water that was touching my blowhole seem to move away as a stream of air bubbles entered my lungs to the maximum. I held my breathe once again and floated there dumb-founded. "Those Oxytanks do wonders." I heard Forloin say as he swam up next to me, nudging me to follow onward. "Now we'll enter a part of the city that is strictly for soldiers and generals only, a place the Outcast cal l when we held some prisoner, "Lair of Evil". Now come along, it's not much farther."

I followed him through a series of tunnels with glass to see outside the deeper parts around the island and the open ocean. We stopped at a large sealed door with a strange symbol on it. Forloin turned on his side and flashed his mark of rank at the door and it slowly began to open to Lair of Evil. The water had a tint of green in it from the structures that made of this place. There weren't too many dolphins here and most were indeed soldiers. Two were busy circling a opening in the ground, and a strange blue light followed the edge of this circle opening, releasing a row of bubbles in it's wake. One of the dolphins glanced at me and Forloin, me mostly then returned guarding the hole.

"This way." Forloin announced and another door opened. We traveled through two more rooms before entering a long tunnel that eventually led to the branding station. However we were not alone. Another general was in a window room before the branding station that acted as a lookout onto the station. He was watching his personal officer below giving instructions towards calves who were receiving their marks. "Greetings General Yuntu. I didn't expect you and your officer here with new recruits." "Yes, most of them are to be engineers, but four of them will change towards looks like us, but not quite, they'll to be hunters." "Which kind of hunters? Fish gatherers? Humpback and Gray collectors?" "Whale collectors, they've got the spunk of any shark and twice as fast. So about about this one you've got? He's not a calf though, who is he?" I back-finned a little behind Forloin, but his bigger tail shooed me back into view. "A special case with him, his career is flexible. Mutaclone's orders. How long till your group is finished?" The other general shruged his pecs. "Whenever my officer is done giving the speech about this is the only time these calves will be allowed in here unless ordered to come here for repairs."

My eyes widen and I almost lost my breathe. It could be hours till this group gets their branding done. I was allowed to swim over towards a nearby Oxytank, after learning because from overuse and too much all at once, it was growing weak and would soon be taken out. I would later learn that a few Oxytanks happened that way, so that's why there weren't many in Lair of Evil. I watched these younger dolphins one by one enter the giant clam shell and squealed with joy once the red pigment was branded on their skin.

Some time passed and the last calf now turned engineer was branded and General Yurtu and his officer left to place the new members to their jobs. Forloin nodded to his fellow general and the two of us entered the branding station. I quickly gulped fresh air, now I was a pro at this. "You ready? Just be still it won't hurt. It's a type of paint like dye that stick to your skin. Only rocky sand like on shore towards mainlands will certainly rub it off." I nodded and watched as Forloin sang to a switched that dropped a ball of dye then to another that closed the shell and darkness swept me once again. The dye splattered on me and smudged into a symbol. As suddenly as it happen, it was over and my sides now bear the mark of rank level two. Swimming out silently I nodded to Forloin. "Alright kid, time I took you back to your lagoon. It's getting late anyways." I followed him back towards home, as tired as I was, sleep would not outcome me just yet. Before we left the city, someone bumped against my side. "Hey watch it! Oh... it's you, the dolphin from the scientist labs who couldn't catch diddly squat! So now a full member huh? What's yer job? Calf watcher! Hahaha!" I growled at her, it was the same female who stole my first attempt at a meal but Forloin backed me up. She back-finned slightly by his looks alone. "Mina-Rosta, you've forgotten your place here! Don't make me get your father on you!" She snickered, "Like the old dolphin will do anything. I have free run of the place." Forloin then got in her face, "Or shall I tell the Exalted Ones myself?" Her smile was wiped clean away. "I think I hear a friend calling me, ciao!" In a instant she zoomed towards a tunnel to a different part of the city.

So she had a name, Mina-Rosta. I won't forget it, and for the first time ever, for whatever reason, I started to like her...

Oh brother.


	7. Hunter's Goal

**07 - Hunter's Goal**

**Xander is coming along as Clan dolphin and finally picks a permanent career, and the bond of it that helps him overcome a very bratty obstacle.**

* * *

Five and a half months have I've been with the Clan, my hunting skills, swimming, echolocation, battle skills, everything necessary to be a Clan dolphin was sharpened more than the blades on my back. Each career I temporarily performed gave me the chance to learn everyone's part in the complex structure that made up the Clan. However, there was one thing I was sorta confused about was the fact I never did go up to see one of the three Exalted Ones for their once a month special training. That was fine by me as I didn't want to make the journey through those water tubes of Hanging Waters and plummet hundreds of feet to my doom.

Most of the careers I worked the most was the jobs of engineer, common soldier, and hunter. It was hunter I seemed to enjoy the most as I got the chance to leave the Clan's island behind for the great open emptiness nor silence didn't bother me as I had my two companion teachers to talk to. Boy, did they enjoy the conversations. It had seem to me that hunters usually didn't speak during the hunt and scare away the prey, but this was a practice hunt and since silence wasn't the idea of the day, our chatter could possibly cover up a lone gray whale's song.

"You know Xander, when you get a year older, and if you grow out tusks which is rare for us smaller Clan dolphins, you'd make the perfect hunter. You can talk and know which way your heading without bumping into anything. Nothing can stand in your way.", the older female Go-daa spoken. I smiled, she was one of the best hunters yet she had a soft spot for newbie hunters. It was indeed rare for my type to grow out tusks like the general type dolphins. So if one grows out tusks, they have the choice to remain in their current job and likely have the tusks snapped off or become a hunter. "Go-daa. Your Ego is acting up again.", Erek whistled, he was Go-daa's mate and partner. He was five dolphins years older than me, yet we were the same size, only Go-daa was slightly larger. "Tell me, have you too decide to have or already have calves?", I asked. Go-daa sighed, "We've tried but it seems not to be. Why the question? You have the flirts for someone?"

I shook my head, "No, not really. But you seem that you could have strong children to carry on the hunter tradition." Erek chuckled while his mate blushed, "A very affectionate thing to say, though affection isn't a must in the Clan. However, it's not towards mates and the family." I nodded then stopped my swimming when I spotted something in the water. "What is it Xander?" I stared out in the water, something told me not to send a sonar, my instincts were right.

Out of the blue came a huge shark, its eyes fixed on us. It swam a little further then paused, watching us, waiting. "Is, is it going to attack?", I whispered. Go-daa studied the shark, then swam forwad to it. "What are you doing! You'll be lunch!" She laughed as she turned around in a graceful move and the shark followed behind her like a child following its mother for food. "I had thought so when I studied it, this shark is ours. He must of gotten separated during an attack on the Outcasts. We'll return him to the Shark keepers." Erek grinned and finned my side, "Legend has it the first Exalted One ever in Clan history tamed a shark as a gate guardian when the city was under construction to keep out humans." I blinked, and cocked my head, "Legend? What legend? Which Exalted One do you speak of?" Erek and Go-daa glanced at each other, then remembered I was not born a dolphin. As we reached back to the city, th shark silently following, which made me nervous, Go-daa explained a little old history to me.

"We're usually forbidden to speak of any of this history. Mutaclone denies her resistance. Long time ago, the Clan did not look like we are now... no blades, no mark of rank, no city, and no Exalted One to guide and protect us. Until one day a strange thing happened and dolphins were given gifts, and these gifts would help us become what we are today. The first Exalted One was a female dolphin who designed the Clan and was the first to look something like us, but it took the others generations to develop the similar looks as her. We don't remember her true name, but she was called the Clan Keeper as she was known as the "Mother of the Clan" yet she couldn't bore calves nor desire for any mates. It was she who thought up a city as a safe haven for the Clan to live away from humans instead of living wild among the shorelines where humans back then tried to capture or kill. Then, something happened and the Clan lost their Exalted One. Some time later, a new Exalted One arose, Garcore, a male who's power was to change shape and become any creature real or imaginative and could sink ten fishing boats in one attack. He passed down his rank to his daughter, Sillten, who had psychic powers. The line of Exalted Ones were mostly males, now they refuse female leaders, thinking compassion would weaken the Clan. Among the long line of Exalted Ones, only four were females, and when the last Exalted One before our three whom came almost around the same time of power, made it forbidden to speak of whatever Clan Keeper did, as she is only a calf's tale and old warrior's song to keep their strength up."

My mind seem to explode with new questions concerning this so called "Clan Keeper". But before I could think of trying to answer them, my head made contact with a long sponge. "Oww!" I recoiled and jumbled my head a bit, while Erek laughed. "Looks like he hasn't become a fast multitask dolphin as you thought Go-daa." She only smiled as we entered back inside the gates and headed for a gated small bay, two dolphins watching constantly. When one looked up from his guarding pose, and spotted the shark following Go-daa, his eyes widen with what I call a "soldier's joy". "Oh my gosh, Number 31! I Can't believe you found 31 Go-daa! You're certainly a hunter of many traits.", he squeaked. Go-daa exploded with laughter, as did Erek. Never was there a mated pair that never seem to see the downside to things. It was a shame they were unable to have calves for a long while. "He certainly was lost. Recent battle?" The dolphin nodded, "This morning. Those damn rebels are trying to find a new way in. But we showed them!"

My mind once again wondered away from the conversation as I spotted that female dolphin. I Damn it, not now. Not HER! I my thoughts screamed. But she spotted me and by the looks of her posture, I was in for another verbal abuse. she started swimming over but paused, looking at Go-daa and Erek, then at me. I think she thought I was to become a hunter, but I wasn't sure as all she gave me a eye cock and a swish of her tail, entering inside the deeper levels of the city. I stared with a dark look smeared across my face like the dye on my hide. "One...day...you.", I said through my teeth.

Erek suddenly came up to my side and nudged me. "What's wrong Xandy?" I snorted, "Her, Mina-Rosta. She's been the jellyfish sting in my side since I came here. I may not know much about her but all I know is I will one day have her pay for what she did to me." Erek grinned, "Ahh, that be Hertoff's daughter for ya. For a scientist's kid, you'd think she would be into the same subject. Not her. No, she's so rambunctious not even most of the generals can curbed her behavior. It'd be a cold time if she manages to overthrow the Exalted Ones, that's only if she has some special powers. That's one good thing, another is that she needs a good strong mate who I could /I tame her, she be the perfect soldier. She does have a curiousity streak growing. She'll try anything if she could. My advice, just ignore her."

Listening to Erek's speech had me convinced but I realized that there might be a way to make her stop being Miss Boss. But now, the sun was starting to set and rest was tugging at my tail and pectoral fins. I bid goodnight to Erek and Go-daa and swam all the way back to my beloved lagoon. Finding a spot to float, I let myself to relax my body and prepared to sleep. But before I could drifted to rest, my 'savior' came to visit me. General Kaolinite came up in a slow gait. "Hello Xander, about to head off to sleep?" I nodded. "Well, be on your tail tips tomorrow. Suppose to be a sunny day, and that brings in human fishermen and sightseers. We need to 'shoo' them away. Will you help me or do you have plans for tomorrow?" I smiled, "I wouldn't miss it for anything else. Thanks for asking. How's Hertoff doing? I haven't heard from him in a long time." Kaolinite shrugged, "Off doing something, he's always has some idea cooked up. Don't worry, he's still has plenty of years on him before he goes." Something popped in my head, "Kaolinite, what do you know, of...Clan Keeper?" He looked at me blankly and I braced myself for a attack or yell as it was forbidden to say. But instead of a slap or shout, I got a warm fin hug. "Don't worry to much about that legend. I'm a believer myself, and one day I'll tell you. Where did you hear about her?" "The hunters Go-daa and Erek. They said it was forbidden to speak of it yet they told me what they know without a worry, why?" "Well, are the Exalted Ones down here all the time? Before our current ones, the last one lived down here because Hanging Waters was just starting to be created. So now we can talk about it but we say it like it was a silly legend to frighten calves about what can happen on this island." "And that is?" He paused, and seemed to look away and slowly spoke out the sentence. "Some say a earthquake took Clan Keeper's life, as this place suffers earthquakes now and then. We had one about a year ago, won't happen again for another twenty-nine years, but the Clan must be careful and wary during these things...many dolphins have, lost their lifes from falling rocks due to the earthquakes."

The last bits of words choked from him, trying to hide back something so painful, just thinking about it hurt him. I didn't wish to see him this way, not a proud warrior like General Kaolinite. "Sir, is there anything wrong?", I calmly asked. He looked at him then away again. " I can not bear to say, you wouldn't understand, sa long as you've been here. You've lost a few things here and there and with the passing of time, I'm sure you'll forgive much more, far much more. In one way that is good, but for me, it's a slight painful process. Once again, you don't understand I and rather not hear you continue to ask anymore questions now. I must depart for the night. Sleep well Xander, I hope you've chosen a good career." I watched him slowly swam out of my lagoon, head still drooped down. I didn't follow for fear I may crush him further of whatever it was that plagued his mind and soul. What I didn't realized afterward when things got quiet, somebody was still in my lagoon, hiding. Not even Kaolinite knew he was there. As I turned, one of the Exalted Ones appeared under the moonlight and I panicked, frozen in fear from the thoughts of he would kill me. As he floated towards me, I realized it was the mighty Mutaclone, but one of the lesser Exalted Ones. "Don't be frighten, I mean no harm to you Xander. Relax, I'm here alone. Mutaclone will not petrify you with his voice and power. I believe we were not formally introduced. I am the second Exalted One, just under Mutaclone, only referred to by Abysseo. I was the one who whistled a good luck to you when we first came here."

My eyes widen, and I bowed my head, giving full respect as any Clan dolphin would. "Greeting Abysseo. I am honored to have you here." But Abysseo laughed and with a gentle fin, lifted my head up. "No showing respect here, I was once a dolphin like you. But then creatures tricked me and I waged a fight against humans that cost me my freedom. I was captured and experimented on, they wanted a dolphin capable to mess around with plasma orbs that are developed from rare stocks of plants that I've managed to collect after my escape and use in my base. Quite dangerous, one thrust and it'll send it in any direction and explode. After returning here I became what you see here, seen as a Exalted One and a changed dolphin from your colors to mine. At the time Mutaclone wouldn't hear of having more than one Exalted One, so we dueled and it ended up a tie. So here I am today." " I see, but sir, I have a question. When Mutaclone said I was to come up there once a month on the full moons, why hasn't it happen?" Abysseo laughed again, "Can't a dolphin change his mind? We gathered and discussed it and voted that it was too dangerous for a young dolphin like you to travel in Hanging Waters because of the fact it may not work all the way and the tube of water disappear. So we quit the idea of having you up there. No place for a low rank like you. No offense." I nodded and blinked, after I felted my body slowly relaxing as we continued the midnight conversation. "Is that all you came down here alone for? No being rude or anything, just..." "Hahah hahah! Rude? You can be yourself, I'm not as hot-headed like Mutaclone, so I've lowered myself to your level. We're on equal ranks in here for tonight. Now then, no I wasn't here just to tell you not to fret on coming up any time soon." He cleared his voice, preparing to be serious. " You noticed how Kaolinite was, right? Well, there's a big reason why and there's more to the story. Take back year from now. A battle was brewing outside the Clan gates. It was Clan vs. Outcast, one of the biggest we've had. Kaolinite had brought along a student along to teach him how to fight real combat, like your teacher was. Who was it?" "General Forloin." "Ahh, he's gone far out and battled humans and returned home many times with his full party still alive and breathing. Anyways as I was saying, while the battle was getting hotter, so was the mountain top. Mutaclone noticed this as this mountain is indeed a volcano. Us three Exalted Ones knew this volcano was about to erupt, destroying us then the Clan city, so we worked fast for it to blow someway away from the island. With my help, my exploding orbs opened new passageways for the lava to flow away, and Vallaxian with his ablility to change elements made any lava flowing towards up frozen. However, this caused a major side effect. The pressure of the volcano thus caused a earthquake down below. The battle ended with this shake and took a life. Kaolinite's pupil wasn't quick enough to dodge a fallen large rock twice the officer's size, and crushed his back on impact. There nothing that could be down, and the pupil drowned not just from lack of air, but the fact he had bleed inside to death which seeped into his lungs. It was a hard blow for Kaolinite, losing his pupil. The thing was, that pupil...was his only son. Now the generals aren't allowed to teach their own children for fear of a total breakdown if they watched their child die in front of them. Kaolinite spared you life because you reminded him of his son, Zalder-bahfin. I hope this information will help you somehow with General Kaolinite, he very much helps you. Though the Clan does not do with compassion, however it does toward family ties, a bond which gives the Clan it's strength. Remember that Xander. I've had a small deal with compassion... in the form of a beautiful gold sphere. I must go now, my time has already passed and I do not wish to be known down here except those working with the Hanging Waters generator."

I watched him glide silently into the darkness, my mind frozen, still fresh of now knowing Kaolinite's inner pain. He among the favorite's among the long list of current generals. I turned around and found a spot of flat smooth rock that was just under the surface of the water and wiggled up on it and slowly fell in a deep slumber.

A month later and I had spend more time with Go-daa and Erek, learning their ways of the hunt but mostly to listen to their babble. Nothing seem to bring down their spirits even when we lost our catch of fat, plump, tuna or herring. To make up for lost, I'd play the tuna and they tried to hunt me down, and lost each time. But it was good practice for them. One day, as we were heading towards a a new reef, Erek noticed something. "Hey Xander, what's that on your lip?" I blinked and tried to bend my jaw into view. "What? What it is? A parasite!" Go-daa swam closer and gasped with excitement. "Tusks! You're growing tusks Xander! You are to become a hunter, I knew it!" My heart leaped at the hearing of the word 'tusks' "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it too! Tell me, how big are they! I wanna know!" I was so giddy as a calf I couldn't calm down. Erek laughed and showed off his own set. "You tusks are just buds, you won't notice anything for five more weeks. That's when they grow out to my length! This is great, now you'll be able to go on the big hunts with us!" I don't think a had a bigger smile then that day. From then on I has practice moves a hunter used and with time, my tusks began to grow. As they did, it would be periods of numbness or a gritty feeling on my lower jaw. It didn't bother me, I was going to be able to have a full career soon.

Two weeks later my tusks were halfway full grown and I was already a deadly fiend. As I passed an entrance into the deeper levels of the Clan city, which I haven't visited since my branding, I spotted a dolphin emerging from the dark. Mina-Rosta, my arch enemy. She took a glance at me as did I, and I could see some verbal abuse forming in that skull of hers. Well, let's see how she'll like it when I counter that miss cocky attitude of hers with my tusks and spikes. "Well look who has a pair of oyster shells stuck in his jaws. Surely, those aren't real so stop pretending like the baby you are and drop them. You're no hunter, and you surely haven't got the brains to be one. I bet my father placed in a jellyfish in your head when I first saw you. That will explain the sluggish way you move. I guess you're still a calf, playing pretend for careers and.." "Listen here bitch! My tusks are real and if you still won't believe me, then I'll gladly stab into your hide and bleed you so bad that not even the sharks could come because the water will be so thick of your spoiled blood, it'll foul their noses and become sick with your putrid innards!", I yelled, cutting her off. Her eyes widen, as she had never been talked back like that. "What did you call me? You rotten seal carcass half eaten by orcas with your eyes pecked out by seagulls with blooded beaks. You swollen sea slug filled with the half digested food of a shark three weeks old!" I released a roar deep within myself and charged faster than she could react, then screamed as I slammed her to the sand beds, my spiked flippers dug into her neck, back against the gritty sand. It was like shark's skin to her as she struggled to be freed. "Let go of me! I'll take it back, I swear!" I growl and pressed her deeper in the sand. "Forget it, you caused me pain from the start. From my first attempt at feeding off fish to your calvish insults! You deserve no mercy or pity! Maybe I'll push you further into the sand so deep it'll crush your lungs!" She looked up at me, still struggling like a fish in one's mouth. "No, please. I promise! I need air! Let me go, I promise!" "Promise my tail!", I shouted then dug my spikes down lower and she flinched. "So you wanna find out if my tusks are real eh! You asked for it!" I jabbed one in her side, not deep, but enough to leave a scar. She yelled, struggling faster, I could sense her lungs expanding, demanding the precious life-giving air above our heads. "Now how does it feel to have someone more powerful than you constantly giving you pain, both physical and mental? Answer me, you damn bitch!" Mina-Rosta looked up at me, straight in the eyes with her own. As I stared back, what I saw was a pleading being asking forgiveness and apology. It was begging to be spared and ascend to the surface for oxygen. "Please...," she whisper. "Give me, forgiveness?"

I slowly blinked, then without another second wasted I released my grip from my enemy, and she raced her scratched, bruised, and cut body to the surface. Her gasp for air was a long and thankful one. As she descended she looked at me. Thinking she was going to attack, I posed into a fight position, bearing my tusks and growled. But she stopped in front of me, and she actually was shivering in front of me. Shivering from fear. "Don't, don't hurt me more. Please. I, I'm sorry for being rude. I am! Please, I beg you not to further hurt me." I growled and got in her face, "Going to tattled to Daddy now are you? Go on, he'll probably laugh along side me. I'm sure he's had enough of your nonsense as it is!" Mina looked downward, her voice now soft and quiet. "No, he wouldn't care anyways. He's always busy with his marvels in science. He's too busy and important to spend any time with his only daughter." I cocked an eye still looking at her, the hunter's emotions still fresh in me. "You? A only child? No wonder you got such a cocky attitude. I bet it was boredom, wasn't it?" She nodded, "Everyone else is older towards ranking when I was still a calf. So I had to be rude in order to get any attention. Please, you must believe me!"

I decided to test her one more time, making sure she wasn't bluffing the whole thing to get away. "Why should I believe a scat like you! After so much abuse on me, I doubt every word coming out of you is true. In fact, I think since all you're spewing is lies, I'll kill you because of it." Instantly her eyes widen and let out a volley of pleas. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Don't! Please! I can change! I promise! I swear! Let me live and I'll do anything you wish! You have my word! Please, please, please don't take my life! I will not lie to you!" A wicked grin smirked across my mouth as I stared down at I my /I prey. "Very well. Then here's what I want you to do. I want you to turn around and head back into the city and stay there till I decide to come down there and pick you up. You are to do whatever I say for a full two full moons. While you are down in the city, you are to say nothing and work the jobs of servant helper till I come. Get it! Now... GET!" In a instant that girl sped back inside the Clan city. I rose for breath and heard a whistle. When I dove again, there was Erek, alone, grinning as wide as I was. "That's what I call hunter's spirit. Tursiops, I never saw anyone that could dash as fast as that girl did. She's really gonna fear you now, ain't gonna be bugging you. Na huh. Great job." I smiled back to him with a great satisfaction. Soon, when two more weeks my tusks will be full grown and I will be ready to take on whatever the Clan hunters hunted mostly.


	8. Sorrow

**** 2010 A/N: I like to thank those who've pushed me enough to finally go and hunt down ch. 8 that was never released to the public back in the Cavern of Hope's heyday. Now everyone can finally see what happens next and the return of Enter the Clan shall be on it's way to be completion, hopefully the goal by the end of the year, real life granted free time from. Thank you all who've stood by me and never gave up hoping for the continuation! ~ ValiaxGryphon, AKA ClanKeeper ****

**08 - Sorrow**

**With a new friend, Xander's Clan life almost blinds him of who he once was when a stranger comes to bid a final farewell.**

* * *

Some two weeks later after my conquest over Mina-Rosta, I joined Go-daa and Erek on their hunts as a true hunter. My mind was filled with songs of the hunt, and I grew a taste for Outcast blood. Each time I joined in a small battle, my tusks dug deep in the gilled dolphin's flesh, the blood coursing down my throat. Oh what a feeling. One battle left a small and hardly noticeable scar on my chin, from a Outcast yearling with spunk in it. It wasn't enough to save his hide though.

After each battle that I joined, I would return to see among all others, Mina greeting me. She would bow her head and speak in a more respectful manner. I grinned each time, showing off my teeth and tusks and she always slightly quiver in fear. Each day when I hunted down fish, I was satisfied with my well-roundness and good health. I even shared some kills with Mina, just to keep her confidence at a level I was comfortable at, not the old spoiled brat Mina. One afternoon I had brought down a grouper. Not a full grown fish but big enough to share with Mina. That evening she began to act differently towards me. She seemed more relaxed as she chewed on the fish's back and tail. "Quite a catch, eh Xander? You're hunting skills are growing each time, next time you deside to share your meal with me, why not stalk larger prey?", she whispered. I gave her a look as I shallowed a chunk of flesh. "Eh? You mean those Outcasts? Bah, I only enjoy their blood, the skin and flesh isn't to my liking. What else is there that could satisfy our stomachs?" Mina shrugged and rose at the surface for breath then descending back down for another bite off the carcass. "I don't know, the hunters don't just hunt fish and fight outcasts only. what else have you captured?" I blew a few bubbles from my blowhole and looked into her eyes. "I have yet to join a open ocean hunt if you want to know. But when I do, I'll tell you when......." I stopped when I spotted something move behind a reef fan. Mina noticed too and before she could say anything, I had already darted in front of whom or what it was.

"Ow! Hey Xandy! Long time no see, Um, what cha up to? Hey are those tusks real?" "Xander what's with you and Mina-Rosta? I thought you two hated each and ..... OW!" I snarled and rammed the spies from hiding. "Darth and Gardeur! How Udare/U you two spy on my private meals! You should be gutted and hung on a rock to where lowly crabs eat your inners and the sharks nibble your hides!" The young officers quivered at my voice, close to each other for fear of running. "We came to tell you something, but when we saw you and Mina together, we though you two were fighting. Honest we weren't spying!", Darth said, his voice shaken. I released a low growl, making the water around me vibrate. Baring my teeth, I snarled, "Then tell me quick what you what to say then swim off before I attack you for disturbing my privacy!"

Both nodded, quivering still, and Gardeur stepped forward to explain. "Yes, well... General Kaolinite said he saw a human vessel off the coast. He wants you to join him and investigate if it's friendly or not. He asked us to pass the message as we are friends of you, yes? Still friends?" I paused a little, glaring into their eyes, fear. I could smell it, as it was so keen. Instantly I snapped my mouth at him and he recoiled with a yap. "Don't BEVER/B show fear like that again! If you let fear run over you, then I have every reason and rule from the Clan to kill off weakness! Now you say Kaolinite has need of me? Where is he and I'll see to him. As for the friend part, I 'll break that bondage if I find you two spying on me and being complete cowards, you got that!?" Both dolphins went wide-eyed and nodded faster than a seagull. Darth quickly added, " General Kaolinite is in the North Gate Bay waiting for you. You must hurry before this vessel leaves the coast." With that the two zoomed for the nearest exit, mere blurs passing the gate. I waited and then Mina and I bursted out laughing. "Did you see the looks of their faces?! Xander, you were one tough clam! Was that for real all that aggression or just for fun?", Mina choked between laughs. If she had human arms she'd wrapped them around her belly to hold in her guts from falling out, that was how hard she laughed. I smiled and grinned, "It was for real. But I'm not going to be taking any more calvish crap from now on. I'm an adult dolphin here, so I must act like one and be around more adults. Darth and Gardeur has yet to grow up." Mina nodded and swam up to me, smiling.

Before I knew what had happen, she had nuzzled the side of my left cheek, before realizing this and backing off, shying away. "Forgive me. What was I thinking. I promised it won't happen again." I looked at her, thinking hard of this action. Why did she do it? I didn't find out that moment, as other important tasks pushed it away from my mind momentarily. " It's alright. A female thing, I have to go seek Kaolinite's wishes and help him investigate this 'vessel'. Promise me to remain here till we sort this out?" Mina nodded, closing her eyes as she did and reopening them to mine. "Of course, what ever you say."

I swam off pass a few tunnels here and there before reaching the North Gate Bay. Kaolinite was there, waiting for me while pacing back and forth. This had to be serious to stress him out.I approached slowly, allowing him to remain calm when I appeared and not add any more stress on him. "You sent for me Sir?" Kaolinite slowly looked at me, then nodded. "Yes, the vessal outside is a fishing boat. You see," he paused, as if what ever it was, was choking on him. But with some strength, he pulled through. "It's the same boat that you came to us on. That human uncle's of yours who speared me. Remember? It's almost been a full year since you came to us." I blinked, the memories of human life were barely a blur. I knew was not born a dolphin, but had forgotten how I came here. The only memories I had left was from the walking up and discovering myself dolphin."I guess. Are they here to harm us? If so, I'll dig a nice hole in that weak driftwood of theirs. Let's go before they high tail-it back to the mainland."

I raced for the outside, Kaolinite sluggish behind my tail. As soon as I could see the belly of the wooden float, I stopped and watched, waiting for movements. Kaolinite wouldn't dare come closer if that spear-tosser was still there. I decided to take a bold feat and swam up under the boat, despite Kaolinite's calls to bring me back to safe waters. I started to hear sounds, not from the motor. The fan was not on and the boat anchored to the seabed. Slowly and silently I slipped my head above the surface to listen in on the speech. Once my eyes could see beyond the water's reflections, I saw two men and a woman, weeping with her thin arms around her eyes like flippers. One of the men were dressed the same in a strange skin, while the other in ragged fur coverings, the smell of foul odors rising from him and his tempered breathe. He was shouting and making a fuss while the woman carried on crying. I tried hard to concentrate on their conversation, finally breaking the barrier.

"Give it a rest Ruban, for pity sake!", the woman cried. "But I swear that damn demon fish took off with him. They must of held him hostage! If I can just git my dynamite I could..." "Ruban that won't do any good. Provoking the dolphins could make them attack more than before on our shores. If my son is alive, he's got to be on the island, surviving somehow. I bet he's kept clear from the shorelines.", the man behind the smelly one whispered. I didn't see his looks but that voice sounds familiar. "Ruban, can't you drive this old boat closer?" "Can't or those demon fish with git us like fish on the nets. I'm sorry, but....... Xander's gone. He couldn't of made it when there was three demon fish after him. I should of paid closer attention that day." The man remained still, then suddenly turned to see the other two humans. That's when my heart sank to the pits.

It was Dad. MY Dad. My human father, before this ever happened. The last I saw him was when I was a young boy, and he was in militaristic uniform. He had to go fight a war in a far-off country, and promised to return home as soon as he could. It had been ages since I saw my father, we were inseparable when I was little. My joy soon blinded my reality to waking up a past. And the other two humans, were my mother and Uncle Ruban. I wanted so much to tell them I was alive, so I did, in a way I will forever regret. "Dad! Mom, Uncle Ruban! It's me Xander! I'm okay, geez don't cry! I'm fine and dandy! Dad!!!", I cried out. They were startled and then look at me. "Oh my gosh! It's one of them! Kill it!", Ruban screamed out, reaching for a spear. "Uncle Ruban, what are you doing?!You're going to kill your own nephew! Dad, stop him! Dad, why do you look at me like that!?", I cried out, almost jerking a tear. "Why would there be one, making such a fuss? Wouldn't there be more around?", Mother wondered. Father explained a thought, "I would imagine it's almost a full grown adult, probably out here feeding and spotted our boat, just an act of curiosity. Ruban, leave this one alone. It's just a young one." "No way, this one maybe an offspring of one of the attackers, can't go around spreading the genes to future killers!" I panicked and looked into my Father's eyes, hoping he could understand. "Dad, please! Why don't you understand me! It's me Xander. XANDER!", I screamed. "My," mother said wide-eyed. "he's gots some lungs to make that much squealing." "Typical of calves of any dolphin kind to crave attention from strangers. I've seen plenty back with the Navy. Let it go Ruban, maybe in the future it won't harm humans. We need to be getting back, as it's late. I guess our son is truly gone." "No! No! No! Dad I'm right here in front of you! Why can't you hear me?! Please don't go! Don't leave me! NO! Don't go!" It was too late. The engines roared to life and Father and Mother held each other in their arms while Ruban drove away. The two held single roses in their hands which they tossed to the sea. "Farewell son. We'll miss you dearly.", My father said, tears streaming down his face. I tried to catch up, screaming them to not leave me behind. However, as soon as I was at the edge of the island's reef zone, the boat picked up speed and sped away into the open ocean. I watch the boat become smaller and smaller till the tiny dot went poof. "Why?! Why did they leave me!? Why couldn't they hear it was me!?" I yelled to the cold gloom in front of me. An echo of my voice returned from the vastness when it hit me hard in the melon. I Uwas/U a dolphin and therefore have lost the way to speak my old tongue. What they heard was dolphin calls. My heart must of fell through my chest and buried into the sand, to be forgotten throughout time.

I turned around back to the gates, head hung low. As soon as I rejoined Kaolinite, he had watched and heard the whole thing. "Xander, I'm sorry. Losing your father like that...I..." he stopped when I looked up at him, tears rolling down my face, being washed by the sea, anger in my eyes. "Just leave me alone!", I screamed then dash for a piece of coral rock. I tried not to burst out baling, for that was a major weakness to the Clan. Boy, was I trained well. But that didn't seem to stop the crushing blow it made on my heart and I exploded in sobs, mounting on top of another. For awhile I thought I was left alone, to cry away the last of my humanity. But then, a gentle touch was felt on my face and I looked up to see who it was. Kaolinite smiled slightly, never had he'd been so kind, never around other Clan dolphins. I wanted to push away his flipper, but a burning feeling inside urged me to keep sobbing. I ended up sobbing face-first on his side, his flipper wrapped in a hug for comfort.

As I wept, I could swear I heard Kaolinite sob as well, faintly. Was it for me, or for his own son, now gone too? I wasn't sure, but I allowed him to swim next to me very closely, sides touching as we re-entered the city. The rest of the day I didn't eat, even Mina had heard the bad news from Kaolinite and instead went to help her Father for the day, to give me some time alone. As night descended, Kaolinite swam up to me, at a rock just below the surface where I had wept more privately. "Xander, care to sleep in my home tonight?" I looked up at him. Sleep with a General?! What a honor, yet I never knew what his quarters were. I had a big lagoon to myself, so, what did he had? I nodded and nudges against his side. Sadly, I may of lost my Father, I wish I was Kaolinite's new son. I didn't want the comfort to end. Before the stars glittered in the sky, we arrived in a area for the Generals to sleep in, and Kaolinite nudged me on, sleep starting to take away my troubles. I was so sleepy I didn't bother to observe the surroundings. I manage to catch a sentence before I was blanketed by sleep.

"Good-night...son."


End file.
